The present teachings are predicated upon providing an improved protective cover for a tablet computer. While promoting portability, some tablet computers can be difficult to grasp and hold, which can lead to damage especially during handling and transporting. Accordingly, protective covers were introduced to protect the tablet computer from damage. For example, a folio-style protective cover can be folded into a closed position to protect at least one side of the tablet computer; however, other parts of the tablet computer can be left exposed and can be susceptible to damage during handling or transporting. Most tablet computers offer a virtual on-screen keyboard for data input; however, typing on a virtual keyboard can be difficult and cumbersome, especially during prolonged periods. While various external keyboards are available for tablet computers, external keyboards may negate the portability advantage of a tablet computer.
Some protective covers have attempted to integrate a keyboard with a protective cover; however, disadvantages still exist. For example, some integrated keyboards are not separable from the protective cover or the tablet computer, which can undesirably limit versatility of the tablet computer. While some protective covers attempted to provide a detachable integrated keyboard, detaching and subsequently attaching some integrated keyboards can be cumbersome. Moreover, certain protective covers that include integrated keyboards that only allow the integrated keyboard to be used in a single, flat configuration or placed flat on a support surface, which can make typing uncomfortable and cumbersome, especially when used for prolonged periods.
In view of the above, it may be desirable to provide an improved protective cover for a tablet computer. It may be desirable to provide a protective cover for a tablet computer that can protect all surfaces and edges of the tablet computer. It may be attractive to provide a protective cover with an integrated keyboard that can be quickly and easily detached and attached to the protective cover, tablet computer, or both. It may be attractive to have a protective cover with an integrated, detachable keyboard for a tablet computer that can provide for the tablet computer to be used in a variety of configurations. It may be advantageous to provide a protective cover and integrated keyboard for a tablet computer where the integrated keyboard can be angularly positioned on a support surface. It would be desirable to provide an improved cover for a tablet computer that is lightweight, can be mass-produced relatively inexpensively, that has a minimal number of parts, and that is easy to operate.